


This Feels Like a Beginning

by Alionheartedhobbit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, No Hale Fire, Teen Derek, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionheartedhobbit/pseuds/Alionheartedhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr prompt: Mermaid au</p>
<p>The first time Derek saw Stiles, he nearly pissed himself. To be fair; it’s not everyday he trips over a half man-half fish dying on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feels Like a Beginning

The first time Derek saw Stiles, he nearly pissed himself. To be fair; it’s not everyday he trips over a half man-half fish dying on the beach. 

He just needed to get out of that cramped cabin. The adults were running all over the place, checking the babies' diapers, making grocery lists, and arguing over who would man the grill later. Laura was throwing a fit because she couldn't get any cell service ("But mom, I've got to call Simon! I miss him.", "Laura it's only been a day."), Cora and their cousin Olvia were fighting over the last popsicle, the twins were hogging the tv for a 'Twilight Zone' marathon, and Jeremy was crying because no one would play 'Candyland' with him.

They’d only been there a few hours and Derek was already tired of it. So, he tells his mom he’s going for a walk and heads down to the beach. After spending all morning stuck in a van with a carsick Cora, the open space was a relief. 

He was looking out over the horizon, the sky a mix of purples and oranges and pinks as the sun set, when a broken sob caught his attention. 

Of course he investigates. 

He steps around a large rock formation the sand and catches sight of - he falls back into the sand, scrambling backwards to get away from…the  _thing_.

"Please." It begs, “Please help me." 

Derek shakes his head; this has to be a dreams. “You’re a - I…mermaid."

"Merman. I prefer the term  _merman."_ The thing- mer _man_  - scoffs, “My name is Stiles. Please, I need your help."

‘Stiles’ is leaning back against the massive rock, eyes red with tears. There’s a large metal hook caught in his shoulder, stuck deep. He clearly wasn’t  much older than Derek, at least he didn’t look like it. 

"Please, I can’t get it out myself and I can’t swim like this. I just want to get back home."

Derek wants to help but part of him wonders if this is a trap. He’s heard the tales, merpeople luring unexpecting humans to their death.

…But Derek isn’t human. He takes a step forward, kneeling down on the wet sand next to Stiles. Warm brown eyes watch his every move. 

 He puts a hand on Stiles’ arm, pressing it back against the rock wall so he can jerk away. “This will hurt."  

"Can’t hurt much more than it already does." Stiles tries to laugh but it sounds hollow. He’s afraid. 

Derek just barely stops himself from saying ‘you’d be surprised’. He grips the base of the hook and tugs. There’s no way around it; they can’t take him to a hospital, can’t clean it or stitch him up, he doesn’t know the first aid protocol for this. There’s nothing to do but pull and hope it does as little damage as possible. 

To Stiles’ credit, he doesn’t scream. He clenches his jaw and looks away, fidgeting helplessly. His tail splashes the shallow water a few feet away.

When the hook is out, Derek lets it fall to the side. He moves to press his hand against the wound and stop any bleeding that might come with it, but there’s no need. The edges of the gash turn the same metallic blue that colors Stiles’ tail and Derek knows it’s healing.

"What’s your name?"

The sound of Stiles’ voice startles Derek, his heart leaping. “I - I’m Derek." 

For a moment Derek think’s Stiles might kiss him. He’s so close he can count the freckles that dot Stiles’ nose, make out the scent of the salty sea air and sunshine on his skin.

Maybe Stiles was thinking about kissing Derek, because he blushes and turns away. “Thank you, Derek. I should be fine now, you don’t have to stay."

Derek wants to. He wants to stay here with Stiles and find out everything there is to know about him. How old is he? Does he have a family? But the last of the sunlight is fading and he has to get back to the cabin. 

Reluctantly, he says goodbye. 

He thinks it’s the last time he’ll ever see Stiles but there are a lot of things Derek Hale does not know about merpeople. 

Like the fact that they live on land as normal humans when the winters comes and their prey migrates to warmer waters. Or the fact that they all have a destined mate.

Stiles Stilinski is counting the days until the end of summer.


End file.
